Plan A
by Juliet28
Summary: This story is my first story so, please don't flame me. This story is about a girl that was secretly a saiyan and the adopted daughter of mother nature and will soon find out that she had a twin brother and a older brother and their names are Goku and Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Plan A**

**Me: Hello! My name is Juliet28. This story is my first story so, please don't flame me. This story is about a girl that was secretly a saiyan and the adopted daughter of mother nature and will soon find out that she had a twin brother and a older brother and their names are Goku and Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: WOMAN! Shut up and start the story!**

**Me: You can't tell me that Vegeta, you don't have to be in this story.**

**Vegeta: (Blast her) That should tell her not to mess with the prince of all saiyan. The now died author does not own the dragon ball series, smirks evily.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: How it all began.**

Long ago in the far off galaxy was a planet named Planet Vegeta. This planet was ruled by a tyrant name Frieza. All the people feared the tyrant, even the king of the planet feared the beast. One brave warrior by the name of Bardock was the only one that was not afraid of this demon and he stood up to him, but failed miserable. He had a wife by the name of Vega. They had two older sons and two new born twins.

The oldest was named Raditz and the second oldest was named Vegeta, but Vegeta was adopted by king Vegeta because of his sister's request to adopted their son to hide from Frieza. The reason for this is, because there is a legend that tells the tale of a family having four childern and two out of the four will be powerful and pure hearted and that is also why Bardock and princess Vega was put as low classed warrior to stay under Frieza's radar. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa were sent out on a mission to purge a planet. Everyday they sent their new born babies to purge planet and this is what happened to the two new born twins. The twins were given the names Kakkarot which was a boy and Kar-el which was a girl.

Kakkarot left before his twin sister Karel and then she was sent one minute after to purge planet Earth, but Karel's pod accidently went into a blackhole and sent here to a parallel world. Meanwhile, a lady with black hair, brown skin and black eyes was walking in the woods when she heard a baby crying and went over to the noise to see who or what it was. She picked up the child out of the pod and saw the tail and she said "Not another saiyan, but this one is different I can sense good coming from her, maybe I should take her in and see what happens." 

"Now what should I call you…oh yes Roselita."she said. All she heard was laughing from the baby and she couldn't help but laugh with the child.

Meanwhile in the other deminsion a old man who was short, has wrinkles and was wearing a black pants and a hawaiian shirt, was walking in the woods when he heard a baby crying and went to the noise to see who it was and he saw a baby in the pod, so he picked the baby up and saw that he had a tail.

"My my what do we have here. Why is a little thing like you doing out here alone."he said.

"Okay then since I don't see your family then I will take you in. Now what should I name you….. ok I will call you Goku" he said. The response he got was laughter from the baby and then he started to laugh as well.

**Vegeta: Oh maybe I shouldn't of killed her now who am I going to torture to.**

**Ghost me: Please review and the next chapter will soon be up.**

**Vegeta: Who there come out so I can kill you.**

**Ghost me: Vegeta I'v come back to hunt you ohhhhhh! (he runs)**

**Vegeta: IM GOING TO LOOK FOR THE DRAGON BALLS! BYE **


	2. Grounded

**Plan A**

**Chapter: I'm a saiyan!**

**Vegeta: I have all seven dragon balls now eternal dragon rise and grant my stupid wish.**

**Shenron: What is your first wish?**

**Vegeta: I wish Juliet28 came back to life.**

**Shenron: Your wish have been granted, now what is your second wish.**

**Me: I wish that I was a saiyan!(vegeta gives a evil smirk)**

**Shenron: Your wish has been granted now I will take my leave.**

**Me: I'm back(smiles evilly) I don't own dragon ball\z\gt **

**Enjoy!**

**35 years later**

At the home of Mother Nature." Roselita! Now were could that girl be."said a woman with black hair and brown skin. In the wood a young girl with raven black hair, crystal blue eyes and brown complexion was training in the woods and destorying trees.

'I wonder if I can try and find my real family' she thought to herself.

"Rose what happened to my clothes?" a voice from behind said. She turned to see her adoptive mother also know as mother nature.

"I don't know" she lied.

Flashback

In Mother Nature's room

"I wonder if I can train the lions to do what I want" she said aloud.

Dragon ( a\n its the name of the lion) go and destory mother natures clothes!she ordered and the lion did as she said, but she didn't espect the lion to do it, so she ran before she got caught.

End of Flashback

" ok then you are grounded and the school you will go is orange star high school" she said (a\n I know that she is 35, but she has eternal life, so she looks like a teenager and hates to go to school because she is already super smart)

" but I didn't do it mom it was the lion" roselita said.

" just for lying you are going to that school for a year" she said with a frown.

"ok" she said getting ready to pack and feeling defeaded.

"You'll start tomarrow" she said face lighting up.

**Vegeta: so now that you are a saiyan I can train you.**

**Me: yeah, but just for sending me to the afterlife ( blast him) that should teach you.**

**Vegeta: training *cough* starts now!**

**Me: please review and ok veggie xoxo.**


	3. New Kid

**Plan A **

**Chapter 3: New Kid**

**Me: Hi whats up everyone. Thanks for reading my story and ideas are always accepted. Now this chapter is when roselita goes to school and as her mother says she should try and make friends.**

**Chichi: Oh juliet it times to do your homework.**

**Me: no thanks I think I'll pass *looks at chichi***

**Chichi: GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK NOW!*takes out the frying pan***

**Me: okay*runs upstairs to do her homework***

**Chichi: Juliet does not own dragon ball\z\gt.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok I'm ready mom" roselita said.

"This is where you are going to stay if you need me you know were the deminsion and time is."said mother nature

"Yes I know mom I am the Plan A you know."(a\n The plan A is a powerful, peaceful and pure hearted guardian of all deminsions or planets)

Two hours

"Okay Ms McCall here is your first class for today" said the secretary. She then called the teacher and introduce me and then went off to do her work. The teacher told her to wait outside and went to keep the class claim.

"Now we have a new student she is from east city and her name is roselita McCall" said the teacher and telling her to come inside. The class saw a girl with raven black hair, crystal blue eyes and a height of 5'10. She was wearing a black leather pants and a black leather tank top with leather boots.

' here comes the howling' roselita thought and what she said is what she heard coming from the boys.

"Ok settle down, now Ms McCall please tell us something about yourself." the teacher said

"Well I can play every sport know to man" 'and not know to man' she thought "and that all Mr..." she was waiting for the teacher to answer.

"Oh Mr. Howitt"he respond

"Ok Mr Howitt were should I sit?" she asked

"You can sit next to Mr. Son" he said pointing to the spiky black haired boy at the back.

"Ok th….." she was cut of by a girl running in and bouncing her to the floor.

"Oh sorry" the girl with raven black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Sorry! watch were your going would ya!" roselita said. The class and the even the teacher look at her like she was crazy.

"I said sorry you ugly ass!"said the girl.

"Oh yeah you want to say that in my face you wanna be trash" said roselita. A fight was about to happen when the kid with the black spiky hair came in and took the raven haired girl back to her seat and roselita went to take her sit.

"Know that that's over with lets get back to the lesson and thank you Mr Son" the teacher said

"Your welcome sir"said the boy.

"Hi my name is Gohan Son" he said talking to the Roselita, but she didn't respond. "Oh and the girl you were about to fight is Videl Satan" he said still continuing.

She looked at him and said "and I should care why?".

'Wow this girl really doesn't know who videl is' he thought "well her father is the world champ Hercule Satan" he said trying to start a conversation. She was going to say something when a man a afro hairstyle and a long mustrash.

"And who is that weirdo?" she said aloud

"Oh he's Hercule Satan"gohan replied.

"And what did he do to become the world camp?" she asked.

"Save the world from cell" a voice said a seat away from gohan. They look to see Videl.

"Oh hey videl" gohan said

"And gohan of you me about to kick a girls ass don't bring me to my seat ok" said videl

"Ok" was the only word gohan had

"Excuse me but you couldn't have even touch me even if you tried" said roselita

"Eh em if you three are finished talking Mr. Satan have something to share with the class" Mr Howitt said

"Sorry sir" they said in unsion

"Ok Mr. Satan you may annouce what you were going to say" he said

"Thanks man, now all of you know who I am and what I have done." he said doing one of his favourite pose and roselita and gohan couldn't help but laugh and then all eyes were on them.

"Sorry" they said still trying to contain their laugh.

"Now that that's over with I would like to announce that we are having a high school martial arts tourament at your school so all interested please sign up at your teachers desk after class even through I now my Videl is going to win and the prize is 600,000 zeni and old WMAT champs and runner up will be there. Thank you" and then he left.

And the teacher finished his announcement by saying " this well be held tomarrow and the day after tomarrow and today will be a half day for you to train, so please come and sign up". Only Roselita, Gohan, Videl, Sharpener and a few jocks entered, but everyone said that gohan would be the first out of the competition. The last bell rang and everyone went to their home to prepare for the big day tomarrow.

**Chichi: Please review and give a lot of ARE YOU FINISHED!**

**Me: No and bye everyone!**


	4. Hes Back

**Plan A**

**Chaper 4: Hes Back**

**Me: Hiya its me. I was just wondering if I should put some of my Jamaican creole in the story to make it interesting and put what it means in proper english so you can understand what I am saying by voting just review on which I should use ok.**

**Krillen: Wow you can talk!*looks at juliet28***

**Me: You know Vegeta have been teaching me and I am already know how to become a super saiyan. * turns into a super saiyan***

**Krillen: *looks in fear* and that's not the only thing she got from him!**

**Me: what was that?! *gives him a evil glare***

**Krillen: Nothing!**

**Me: Good! Now say the disclaimer.**

**Krillen: Okay she does not own dragon ball/z/gt.**

**Enjoy!**

In The Otherworld

In the otherworld they are getting ready for a special visit from the Plan A. " goku were are you. You have to be in this ceremony are else you wont come back to life and meet your family again" said a man who was short, had blue skin and two antenna's on his head. He was wearing a black rob (a\n if that is what he has on) with a symbol on the front and back with a red undershirt.

" I'm right here king kai" a man with wild spiky raven black hair with a orange gi and a blue undershirt as well.

"She'll be here in 30 seconds come on" the blue skin guy said know as king kai

"ok I'm here" said goku "oh and king kai what is a Plan A" he asked

"A Plan A is said to be powerful, peaceful and pure hearted gruadian of all deminsion and planets including this one." A voice said from behind. Everyone look to see a masked person behind them.

"And who are you exactly?" asked goku.

"I'm the Plan A and who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Goku Son." He said with his famous Son Grin.

'Could he be related to Gohan Son' she thought. "Are you related to Gohan Son?" she asked

"Yes I am hes my son" goku responds.

"Oh and how long have you been dead for" she asked.

" Em….." he said putting his finger on his chin. "Oh I have been dead for seven years miss…." He said waiting for a respond.

"Oh sorry I can't tell you that hun" she replied.

"Okay why not?" he asked.

"Beceause my mom said not to say who I am in the otherworld sorry again." she said apologizing.

"It's okay!" he said with a Son Grin.

"Okay now I have made my decision on who I will bring back to life!" she said aloud. "Goku will you accept the offer?"she asked

"Well I don't know king kai should I go?" Goku asked turning to king kai.

"Yes, yes hell yes, goku go or you are going to eat me out of house and home!" He said with no remorse.

"Okay I'll go if you want me to" goku said.

"Then it settled, you are now alive again and now I most leave."she said.

"Oh wait Miss Plan A." goku said running after her.

"Yes Goku"she respond stopping in her tracks.

"Well you meet my family just for ten or fifteen minutes?" he asked. "Am… I don't know." She said thinking. "Please please please if you don't my wife would send me to the otherworld again." He said even making her laugh. "Okay I'll come with you" she said with a smile.

"Yes!" he said with a victory voice.

"Now how will we get there?" she asked.

"Oh just instant transmission" he said with a smile. "Oh you…" before she could finish they were infront of a small house in the middle of the woods.

"Wow this is where you live?"she asked and justed received a nod from goku.

Meanwhile in the House

"Mommy theirs some people outside"a young boy said who had wild spiky black hair just like gokus and the same gi on just a long sleeve undershirt.

"Oh then lets go see who it is then Goten"a woman said with black hair put in one.

Outside

"So are we going inside are what goku?" the Plan A said.

"No shes coming outside" goku said as a lady and a young boy came outside. The woman was shock to see goku outside looking at her.

"GOKU!" she said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Hey chichi its me I'm home honey!" he said with his famous Son Grin. Chichi ran to her husband, but could not because of her younger son.

"Oh goten! Your shy aren't you?" she said. All she got was a nod from her son.

"Chichi I think theirs a little me behind you OUCH!" he said before getting slapped in the head by Plan A.

"Hey what that for" he said

"For not recognizing your own son" she said with a annoyed look.

"Hes my son" he said confused.

"Oh miss do you have a frying pan?" she asked politely.

"Yes I do and may I ask who are you?" she said with a confused look.

"Oh sorry chichi this is Plan A shes the one that brought me back to life." Goku said answering the question.

"And he said that if I didn't come that you would send him back to the other world." Paln A said

"Oh he did now" she said glareing at goku evilly.

"Yeah he did, sorry I have to go now I have tons of things to do before tomarrow." She said taking her leave.

"Okay Plan A how can I contact you so we can go shopping sometime." She said to her.

"Oh I have a feeling we well meet again, BYE!" she said before flying off.

"Ok then BYE!"chichi said before she heard the phone ring.

"Goten would you get that for me." She said to her son.

"Okay mom." He said before running off to pick it up.

"Okay mister we have a lot to talk about." She said to her husband.

"Mom its for dad." Goten said from in the house.

"Chichi I have to get that ok." he replied, before running into the house Chichi following after him.

Meanwhile in the sky

'Hey I wounder what mom cook for dinner today' a masked man with a green sutie and a red cape and he is our favourite superhero saiyaman also know as gohan. "Moms going to freak when she finds out that I have entered in a high school martial arts tournament ( HSMAT), but maybe I should put in the money after I said so."

Sons home

"Hey mom I'm home." He said as he entered the house.

"Hey mom…"he started before seeing someone that he havent in a long time.

**Me: hey krillen you missed a stop.**

**Krillen: yes miss Juliet28.**

**Me: it feels good to have power * evil smirk near to Vegetas***

**Krillen: please review are shes going to kill me.**

**BYE!**


End file.
